The Search for Love
by Bionicle596106
Summary: Humphrey is upset about Garth and Kate's wedding, and he wants to tell Kate how he really feels about her, but will he and Kate ever be able to be together because of the Pack Law? Please read and review. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The Search for Love

Chapter 1: Confession Time

**Hey this is my second story on and I want you guys to tell me if it is any good or if it is not. I would be open to ideas but I might not post new chapters often. It all depends on how much spare time I have after school Rifle and Raider Team practice. So I hope you enjoy. Read and Review.**

Humphrey had just experienced the wedding of the wolf of his dreams to Garth. He was overcome with anger and sadness as he ran to the river that once served as the border of the Eastern and Western Packs of Jasper Park. He was crying and letting out all of his tears at the river, wishing that he could tell Kate how he feels about her.

"Why did she have to marry him? I should have told her how I felt about her on our way back from Idaho on the train. Things may have turned out differently if I would have said those three simple words… I love you." Humphrey was thinking as he was sitting by the river.

"I will just start to go to sleep and hope that things will be better tomorrow." Humphrey thought as he was about to doze off into his slumber.

Garth was on a morning run when he spotted a grey wolf sleeping by the river. He decided to go see who it was. He walked in front of the wolf and saw that it was Humphrey.

"I wonder what he is doing all the out here?" Garth thought to himself before approaching Humphrey any further. "Hey Humphrey wake up" Garth said as he was nudging Humphrey's side trying to wake him up.

"W-who's there?" Humphrey asked as he was trying to get up.

"Whoa relax for a moment it is only me Humphrey. I was on a morning run when I noticed you lying down over here; I was curious as to why you were sleeping over here instead of inside your den." Garth explained

"Oh, well I was here because I wanted to sleep outside last night." Said Humphrey

"Ok Humphrey I can tell that something is bothering you so you might as well tell me." Garth told Humphrey.

"I can't tell you because it is personal and telling you what is bothering me might not be the best idea." Humphrey slowly said to Garth.

"Why, does it have to deal with Kate?" Garth asked

Humphrey flinched when Garth mentioned her name and he noticed it. Humphrey started to shift around a little and Garth could tell that he was getting somewhat nervous.

"So it does involve Kate… I think I know what is bothering you Humphrey." Garth said as Humphrey stared at the ground. "I see the way that you look at her and I know that you like her… this marriage between me and her is what making you sad and depressed isn't it?"

"To tell you the truth Garth, you are absolutely right I have loved her since I first laid my eyes on her. I hope that does not make you mad." Humphrey admitted to Garth

"It's okay Humphrey I don't even agree with the marriage, I only married Kate because it was an arranged marriage. I only love Lily." Garth admitted

Humphrey's ears perked up when Garth said that he does not love Kate. Does this mean that Humphrey could have a chance at having a life of happiness with Kate?

"I could have the chance of a life with the wolf of my dreams, but what if she doesn't love me, what then? I don't think that I would be able to live without her."

"Well I'm going to leave you alone Humphrey, but do not tell anyone what I told you today. You can't let anyone find out that I love Lily." Garth said as he continued his morning run.

"You can trust me Garth, I will not tell anyone." Reassured Humphrey "See you later" Humphrey yelled

"I can't believe that Garth doesn't like him and Kate being married. That lets me know that I may have a chance to be Kate's mate." Humphrey thought to himself as he thought of a life with the girl he loves so very much, but then something hit him. "Wait I can't be mates with Kate; Pack Law won't allow Alphas and Omegas becoming mates." Humphrey thought. He began to hear a growling noise that he recognized to be his stomach. "I must be hungry." Humphrey chuckled to himself as headed out to the Feeding Grounds to get him some lunch, with food and Kate on his mind.

**Wow first chapter is complete had a hard time thinking of a title. My editor (Blueblaster) and I spent over an hour to come up with a title and we were unsuccessful. I came up with the title while trying to go to sleep. I will try to get some more chapters up in a while, I am not too good at writing so I thought this would help me a lot and I want to see what you guys think of my writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Search for Love

Chapter 2: Who loves Who?

** Hello back with another chapter to my story, I hope that you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Like I said before I am open to some ideas and I will try to incorporate them into my work if I feel it can fit. Let's get on with the story shall we.**

It was about noon in Jasper Park and Humphrey was walking towards the Feeding Grounds for some lunch. His stomach was growling even louder than before. He made it the Feeding Grounds and waited for his fair share of the Caribou meat. He got a decent amount of food and devoured it quickly, the hunger in his stomach going away as he walked off to well anywhere, he was lost in thought all he could think about was what Garth had told him a little earlier.

"_It's okay Humphrey I don't even agree with the marriage, I only married Kate because it was an arranged marriage. I only love Lily."_ Humphrey remembered Garth saying to him, this inspired hope into him that he could be with her. "I need to tell her soon, I need her to know that I love her."

Humphrey was walking around when he happened to walk past Kate and Garth's den, he didn't even notice that he walked right past Kate.

"Hello Humphrey." Kate said getting Humphrey's attention. "What are you doing over here?" Kate asked

"Oh nothing I was just walking around. You know just thinking about some things enjoying the day." Humphrey replied with a smile.

"What were you thinking about? I could see that you were deep in thought and you would have walked right into a tree if someone didn't say anything to stop you." Kate said with a small giggle.

"It was nothing important." Humphrey assured her. "So, what are you doing Kate?"

"Well I'm going to go look for Garth and see what he is doing I haven't seen him in a while and I am just curious to where he is." Kate said.

"Oh ok I hope you find him and I will see you later I have to go do something." Humphrey said before turning around and run very fast.

"Hmmmm I have never seen him in such a rush before, not even when we were trying to get back home from Idaho." Kate thought to herself "I couldn't help but notice how cute he looks" Kate giggled to herself. "Well I have to go look for Garth."

Kate was looking for Garth when she noticed a small noise and she looked over to find Garth talking to Lily in her den. Kate snuck her head around the corner of the entrance to Lily's den.

"You are the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen." Garth said to Lily making her blush

"Thank you Garth and you are the most handsome wolf I have ever seen in my entire life." Lily said giggling

"I love you Lily, I love you with all of my heart." Garth said staring into Lily's eyes.

"I love you too Garth." Lily said lovingly.

Kate watched the two and heard what they said to each other, but she wasn't mad at them because she had no real feelings about Garth and she was happy that Lily could find some love. Kate watched them for a little longer then decided to go and leave them alone. It was getting late so she decided to go get some dinner at the feeding grounds and go to sleep afterwards. As Kate was sleeping she was having a dream about when she and Humphrey were on the train howling.

"_You have a beautiful howl Kate that was amazing." Humphrey said _

"_You have an amazing howl too Humphrey, that was fun I love you." Kate said looking Humphrey in his amazing aqua blue eyes. _

"_I love you too Kate." Humphrey said giving her a lick on her muzzle making Kate blush. _

Kate woke up and found that it was sunrise, so she decided to walk out to a river and wash up. As she was washing up in the River all she could think about was Humphrey.

"I love him, I love him so much, but does he love me as much as I love him. I need to know. How will I tell him? What if he doesn't love me?" Kate thought to herself trying to think of any possible outcome that could happen if she tells Humphrey how she feels about him. "I need to tell him soon, but this marriage is the only thing that is holding the two packs together as one. Even if he loves me we can't become mates because of the Pack Law, so many complications."

Kate said as she walked off to go find Humphrey, She doesn't have any Alpha duties today so she going to go see if she can spend some time with Humphrey., but first she has to find him.

**Second chapter is up. I am going to try to post another chapter soon but I have limited internet access for this semester so I can only post on Fridays and Saturdays or when I am at school. Please Review **


	3. Chapter 3

The Search for Love

Chapter 3: I love you

Kate was looking for Humphrey all over the place but couldn't find him. She looked in his den and the feeding grounds, knowing that he likes to think with his stomach and not his head sometimes. She wants to find him so that she could tell him how she feels about him since she saw Garth tell Lily about how he feels about her.

"I wonder where he could be." Kate thought to herself as she was looking everywhere she possibly could. She was about to turn around when she heard a something weird. She looked around and saw a grey blur. It was Humphrey and he was log sledding and skidding to a halt.

"Hey Kate how are you doing?" Humphrey asked after he stopped and stepped off the sled trying to regain his balance.

"Oh I was looking for you actually Humphrey." Kate said to him.

"Why were you looking for me?" Humphrey asked curiously.

"I wanted to tell you something, something personal." Kate said as she thought about how she was going to tell him something that she had wanted to tell him ever since they were pups. "I have always wanted to tell you this but I haven't been able to for some reason."

"Well what do you wann." Humphrey didn't get to finish what he was saying before Kate started to kiss him.

"I love you Humphrey, I have always wanted to say that to you." Kate asked right before she kissed him again.

"I love you too Kate, but you know that we can't be together because of the pack law." Humphrey said.

"I remember and I already know that Garth likes Lily a lot so I don't have to worry about that. Kate told Humphrey

"Yeah I already know about Garth and Lily, He told me the other day when he ran into me by the river." Humphrey recalled.

"Well if you want to be with me then you and Garth somehow have to get rid of the Pack Law banning Alphas and Omegas from becoming mates.

"Yeah I know but, I was thinking that since Garth and I are the new pack leaders then we could ban that law and let anyone marry who they want to marry." Kate explained

"Yeah sounds like a good idea, but what about Winston? He will not want you to get rid of any law." Humphrey asked

"Yeah, well Garth and I are pack leaders so that means we are in charge and my father will just have to deal with it. Kate said.

"Kate you know that if you and Garth break up then there will be a war between the two packs right?" Humphrey asked "I don't want a war to start because of me. I am not worth an entire war and no one should have to fight a war for me"

"Humphrey I would fight any war if it means that I could be with you." Kate said while looking into his beautiful eyes

Humphrey gave Kate a quick kiss and said, "Thank you that makes me feel really good inside." Humphrey was blushing madly and Kate saw this.

"Aww you look so cute when you blush Humphrey." Kate said giggling.

"Umm I-I look c-cute?" Humphrey asked blushing even more.

"Yup you sure are, and I love it." Kate said before she kissed him again.

It was getting late in Jasper Park and Humphrey and Kate noticed that it was starting to get really, really, dark out and they said their goodbyes for the night and went back to their dens and Kate thought to herself as she about to go to sleep that she was going to have to talk to Garth about this when she wakes up in the morning.

"We have to find a way to get rid of the Pack Law and how to let Garth be with Lily and let me be with Humphrey. Kate thought as she started to drift off into sleep.

**Third Chapter is finished had some fun with this one. I had to completely restart this chapter because my original didn't flow well when I read through it. I might not post in a while because I have school starting tomorrow and I am going to have a lot of work that I have to do. I will try to type chapters as fast as I can; I am not really good at getting stories written quickly. Writing is not something that I am really good at. This chapter was a little shorter than the other two but I will try to write longer chapters later on. Please read and review and enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Search for Love

Chapter 4: A Perfect Dream/ Decisions, decisions, decisions.

Kate was drifting off into sleep thinking about what she had told Humphrey earlier in the day. She had to get rid of the Pack Law for good. She wanted to be with Humphrey for the rest of her life, she wants to have a family with him and have a perfect marriage.

"_I love you Humphrey, I love you so very much." Kate said to her mate._

_"I love you too Kate, I always have and I always will." Humphrey said to the perfect wolf standing before him. _

"_Mom, Dad." Said a little pup that looked a lot like Humphrey "I finally got it right, I finally got the hang of Log sledding."_

_"Good job Cipher, when you get a little more practice we can go down the big hill." Humphrey said to the grey little wolf pointing to a very large hill that is outside of Humphrey's den on the other side of a large pond._

_Kate was looking at the pup with amazement in her eyes. She and Humphrey had a pup? Kate was amused when the pup tackled Humphrey to the ground and started to wrestle with him. She wants to have this moment with Humphrey in real life; she wants to start a family with him._

_"Wow Cipher you are getting really strong; you might even beat your mother soon." Humphrey said to him as he was still playfully wrestling with his son._

_Cipher's ears perked up when his father said that he might be able to beat his mom one day. "You really think I could get stronger than mom someday?"_

_"I know so." Humphrey said as he and his son hugged for a second._

_Kate absolutely loved seeing Humphrey with children, he is such a good father figure. She really liked it when he started to play with the bear cub when they were coming back from Idaho. _

_"Well I am going to go play outside with Aunt Lily; I'll be back in a few." Cipher said as he was walking outside of the den. He paused before fully walking out and said, "I love you mom, I love you dad."_

_Kate walked up to Humphrey and they shared a passionate kiss. "I love you Kate." Humphrey said with a smile on his face. _

_"I love you too Humphrey." Kate said as so kiss as she started to kiss him again._

_Humphrey then pushed her down on the ground and started to tickle her and making her laugh. _

_"H-h-humphrey s-stop you're making me laugh." Kate said almost crying from laughing so much."_

_Kate was laughing so much that her leg started to thump up and down on the ground._

_Kate then felt a nudge on her side but when she looked there was nothing nudging her, she then heard a voice that was telling her to wake up, she didn't want to but she started to wake up anyways._

"Kate wake up, Kate wake up." Garth said while nudging her to wake up. Kate finally began to stir and she opened her eyes and sat up. "Good, you're up, it is almost noon."

"Yeah well sorry I was having a good dream." Kate admitted to Garth.

"Yeah, I can tell your leg was kicking as you were lying down." Garth said to Kate "It was pretty funny to see you kick like that." Chuckled Garth.

"No it is not funny." Kate said with her head down trying to make sure that Garth didn't see her blush.

"Ok Kate, I'm sorry." Garth apologized but was still laughing a little at what he saw. "Well we have no Alpha duties and I have some stuff that I have to do." Right before Garth could step out the door he heard.

"Ok, have fun with Lily." Kate said thinking that this would be the best moment to bring up that she knows about him loving Lily. Maybe this could be her time to be able to tell Garth how she feels about Humphrey.

Hearing this made Garth turn around and ask, "So, you knew?"

"Yeah I knew. I mean it was really obvious that you like her, and I was only able to make sure that you love her when I saw you two in her den saying how you two feel about each other." Kate explained as Garth sat down

"Yeah, well I do love her, but I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you would react." Garth said.

"It's okay. I could tell that you didn't love me and that we got married for the good of the two packs. I first started to think that you liked Lily when you kept looking at her during the wedding." Kate explained to Garth.

"Well I first started to think that you have feelings for Humphrey when you did the same thing. You looked troubled during the wedding; I think you were looking for Humphrey. Am I right?" Garth asked hoping that she would say yes so that they could try to get out of this marriage.

"Yes Garth you are absolutely right. I was trying to find Humphrey in the crowd but I don't think he was there." Kate said as she remembered the events of what happened on that day.

"Yeah, I think he went and slept by the old border on that night because I found him the morning after when I was on my morning run. He told me about his feelings about you and I told him about my feelings for Lily."

"It's funny, when Humphrey and I first told each other how we felt I didn't even let him finish before I started to kiss him. I think that startled him just a bit." Kate said blushing and giggling.

"Yeah, you probably did startle Humphrey, but he probably really enjoyed it." Garth said to Kate playfully punching her on the shoulder.

"You know Garth; if you want to become Lily's mate we are going to have to do something about the Pack Law." Kate said to him with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah, I haven't really thought about it much; I was more worried about starting a war than some stupid law." Garth said. "How are we going to get rid of the Law?"

"Well Garth since we are the new pack leaders I think that we can just go and say that the Pack Law is no longer active. We get to make the rules now." Kate said.

"Well we are going to have to talk to Winston about that, and we still need to worry about the war that is going to happen if we do break up." Garth said sounding a little worried about his last stamen.

"We can say to Winston and Tony that since we are the new leaders of the pack that we get to decide if we are going to go to war or not." Kate said trying to reassure Garth.

"I guess you're right, but I have a feeling that my father isn't going to like it when we say that the marriage has been broken up, but since the packs are joined in peace and harmony, there would be no real reason for the old packs to go to war with each other." Garth said thinking about the options that Kate and him have.

"Well Garth, I think that now would be a good time to go talk to Winston about this." Kate said with a little nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah, it's now or never." Garth said as they started to walk out of the den and of towards Winston and Eve's den.

"Dad, we would like to talk to you about something." Kate said causing her father to turn to look at them.

**I really had fun with this chapter. I was working on this at school when I had some free time in my classes. I kept getting new ideas throughout the day so I kept putting them in here and boom another chapter was born. I think that the hardest part of this chapter, for me to write was Kate's dream. That was the only part of the chapter that I had a hard time with. So I want to say thank you to the people that have read my story, it means a lot to me. So enjoy the chapter, review please. I will try to post a new chapter soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Search for Love

Chapter 5: We need to Talk.

"Yes, what would you two like to talk to me about?" Winston asked the two causing them to get really nervous.

"We wanted to talk to you about the Pack Law that states that Alphas and Omegas cannot become mates." Garth answered.

"Yeah, we wanted to ask you some things about that." Kate said, trying to collect her thoughts. "One thing I want to know is if you even like that law."

"Well, I didn't have any problem with that law. That law has been in this Pack for many, many years. No wolf has ever asked if they could marry a wolf that was the opposite stature as them." Winston explained.

"So if Kate and I were to get rid of that law and make it allowed for any wolf to marry anyone, would you be ok with it?" Garth asked Winston. "I mean it wouldn't hurt anything, if anything it could benefit the pack in many ways."

Winston was looking at them with curiosity in his eyes and asked, "Please explain the benefits that would arise from the law no longer being active."

Kate had a few ideas that could help her Garth's case, "Well, if an Alpha were to marry an Omega then when they had pups the Alpha could teach the pup how to become strong and fit before sending them to Alpha school, that's if the pup chooses that it wants to be an Alpha. While the Alpha handles all of the things that Alpha's are best at like hunting and physical things while the Omega could teach the pup about the creative and fun side of things. The Omegas are good peacekeepers so they would be able to teach pups about how to avoid fights that never need to occur." Kate explained to her father.

Winston seemed to be impressed with what his daughter had just told him and you could see that he was seriously thinking hard about what he just heard. "Yes those are all good ideas, but I want to know why you two want to get rid of the law so badly." Winston asked.

"Well that is why we are here isn't it Kate." Garth said as he looked at her seeing her nod at him gave him the all clear to tell Winston why they want to get rid of the law. "Kate and I don't love each other and we both want out of the marriage. The reason why we want the law to be taken away is because the two wolves that we did fall in love with are both Omegas."

Winston didn't seem too alarmed at the last part that they said that they both fell in love with Omegas, but the first part did. "You two understand that if you break up there will be a war between the two packs. Right?" Winston asked making sure that they understood.

"There will be no war when Garth and I break up because we are both the new Pack Leaders and what we say goes. If we say that there will be no war between the packs when we break up then the packs will not go to war and will stay peaceful." Kate said to her father, still trying to get him to say that it is okay for them to break up.

"Just because you are the new Pack Leaders means that every wolf is going t listen to you." Winston informed the two.

"I think that the pack will stay together because none of the wolves would want to end the peace that they have right now over a marriage. Garth said looking Winston right in the eyes.

"I will go talk to Tony and see what he has to say about this, he has really lightened up during the last couple days. Maybe he will agree with you two." Winston said as he was heading towards the opening inside the den.

"Dad, do you agree with us about this or not." Kate asked her father.

Winston stopped and turned around to face his daughter, "I personally don't really care if Alphas and Omegas marry each other, but I want you and Garth to both be happy, so that is why I am going to go see Tony about this." Winston said with a smile on his face that made Kate feel reassured. "Oh and by the way. Who did you two end up falling in Love with?" Winston already had a pretty good feeling that Kate was going to say Humphrey because they have always been really good friends as they were pups, but he was completely stumped about who Garth was in love with.

"I love Humphrey dad." Kate said with a smile as she started to blush.

"I love your daughter Lily sir." Garth said with a big smile on his face as his tail started wagging just thinking about his sweet Lily.

This took Winston by a complete surprise; he had never thought that Garth would fall in love with Lily. Then he remembered that when Kate and Humphrey were in Idaho Lily and Garth started to spend a lot of time together. "That's when they must have developed feelings for each other." Winston thought to himself before heading out the den leaving the two wolves by themselves.

"Hey Garth, we should go find Humphrey and Lily and tell them that we are trying to get out of the marriage and trying to get rid of the Pack Law." Kate said. "Let's meet outside of our den when we find them."

"Sounds like a plan Kate I will see you in a little bit." Garth said as he was taking off to go find Lily.

"That conversation with my dad really didn't go as bad as I thought it would, that was a really good case that we had today, now I just hope that dad and Tony lets us out of the marriage without any kind of war starting. Now I just have to go find Humphrey." Kate thought t herself as she started to head out of the den to go find the wolf that she loves

**Wow, that chapter was hard for me to write because I kind of had a period of running out of ideas. My mind went blank when I was writing the conversation between Kate, Garth, and Winston. I guess this turned out to be an okay chapter though. I am extremely tired right now so I am going to go to sleep. I will start working on another chapter in school on 1/10/12. Until I am finished with that chapter, Read, Review, and Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Search for Love

Chapter 6: Winston and Tony's Decision

Kate started to go look for Humphrey to tell him that they told Winston that they want the Pack Law to be destroyed. She was hoping that Winston and Tony would think that it is okay for Garth and her to break up. She wants to have a perfect life with Humphrey. She came to Humphrey's den and saw that he was inside sleeping.

"Aww he looks so cute when he is sleeping." Kate thought to herself as she was starting to lie down next to him, waiting for him to wake up.

Humphrey began to stir and he soon woke up with Kate looking right at him, making him smile. "Hello Kate, what are you doing here?" Humphrey asked.

"I wanted to tell you that Garth and I talked to Winston about the pack law, and that Garth and I want to break up." Kate said noticing that Humphrey's ears are perking up.

"What did Winston say?" Humphrey asked getting excited.

Kate looked at him and said, "My father said that he would talk to Tony and see what he could do about the marriage, but I don't care what they say about the Pack Law because Garth and I are going to Change that." Kate explained.

"Thank You Kate, for making me the happiest Omega in all of Canada." Humphrey said. He then walked up to Kate and gave her a kiss.

"You're welcome, and you have made me the happiest Alpha that has ever lived. You have made me happy even on the first day we met." Kate said before giving him another kiss.

Flashback

_"Who is that dad?" A young wolf said._

_"I don't know sweetie, I found him by the river that separates the Eastern Pack and our pack." Winston said as he was looking at a little grey sleeping pup._

_"Well, whoever he is, he is really cute."A few months old Kate said as she went to go lay next to the grey wolf._

_"I hope you wake up soon, I want to know who you are, and I want to have someone to play with."_

_Kate was laying next to him for about an hour just staring at him, thinking about how cute he looks and about maybe actually having someone to play with._

_The young grey wolf began to awaken and he slowly got up and noticed a tan wolf lying down next to him. "Hello, what is your name?" The wolf said._

_"Finally, you're awake. My name is Kate. What is yours?" Kate asked with curiosity in her eyes._

_"My name is Humphrey. Nice to meet you Kate."Humphrey said to the beautiful wolf standing before him. _

_Kate noticed that Humphrey began to blush and asked, "Humphrey, why are you blushing?" _

_"Umm, it's because umm I think that you are really pretty." Humphrey admitted causing Kate to blush._

_"Thank you Humphrey." Kate said while giving out a small giggle. "You want to go out and play."_

_"Sure Kate that sounds like a lot of fun." Humphrey said getting ready to go outside._

"That was a very fun day Kate. You were the first person that made me very happy." Humphrey calmly said thinking back to that day.

"I wonder what Lilly and Garth are doing, we are supposed to go meet them at Garth and I's den. Let's go to my den." Kate told Humphrey as she started to head out of his den.

As they were walking out of the den Humphrey decided to ask Kate something "What do you think that your father and Tony are going to say about you and Garth breaking up the marriage?"

Kate thought about Humphrey's question for a moment and then decided to say, "I know that my father is going to agree with Garth and I because he wants me to be happy. I don't really know what Tony might say because; well I just can't predict him. He might say that the packs are going to go to war, or he might just want his son to be happy. I hope that he says that it is okay for Garth and I to split because I really, really love you Humphrey."

Hearing Kate say I love you again made Humphrey melt inside and made him to start thinking about a life that he and Kate could have. "Yeah I hope that Tony sees it the same way." That was all that Humphrey could manage to say.

When Kate and Humphrey were about to make it to the den that Garth and Kate share they noticed that Garth and Lilly were just getting there.

"Hey guys." Lilly said when she saw her sister and Humphrey walked up to the entrance of the den."

Kate saw her sister and smiled giving her a quick hug, and then she asked "Hey how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, and that is because Garth finally said that he loves me." Lilly said looking at the wolf that she loves so very much.

"That's good Lilly, we came here to say that we told dad that we do not approve of the Pack Law and think that we should not have to enforce it. Dad said that he doesn't care if we get rid of that law, but we also told dad that Garth and I do not want to be married and he said that he is going to talk to Tony about that. We hope that Tony says that it will be alright that we can split up." Kate explained to her sister.

"I think that my father will allow us to split up, because my father always wants me to be happy, he is like Winston in many ways, just a little older. My father only threatened war because our pack was starting to starve to death and we needed the food in order for our pack to live on. Now that the packs are joined as one I think that my father will be a bit more understanding." Garth said to the three wolves standing in front of him.

After Garth said that Winston walked into the den and looked at the wolves. "Hello, I just finished talking to Tony about what you two have asked me earlier." Winston said looking at Kate and Garth. "Tony said that it would be okay for the two of you to split up as long as Garth marries a wolf from this pack."

"We did it Kate; we did it; we can finally be with the ones that we love." Garth said with a smile on his face as he started to give Lilly a kiss.

Humphrey did the same and he started to kiss Kate. As the four wolves were kissing they heard as thump behind them. Everyone that was inside the den stopped what they were doing and looked to see that it was Kate and Lilly's mother Eve fainted from seeing Kate make out with Humphrey and seeing Lilly making out with Garth.

It was a couple of minutes but Winston was finally able to get Eve to wake up. Eve got up and asked Humphrey and Garth, "What do you two think you are doing to my daughters?" The two wolves didn't even get to answer the question before Eve tackled them to the ground and started to choke them. Kate, Winston, and Lilly all had wide eyes as they were watching Eve take both Humphrey and Garth to the ground all at the same time.

Winston was shocked at what his mate started to do to the two wolves and he grabbed Eve off of them and said, "Whoa Eve, you don't even know what was going on yet. You didn't have to go and start to choke them out; you could have let them answer before taking them down."

"Yeah, well, sorry about that you guys." Eve said two Garth and Humphrey who were trying to regain their breath. "I got into my motherly instinctive mode and decided that you two were doing something wrong, so I intervened. So why were you kissing Lilly when you are married to Kate, and why were you kissing Humphrey when you are married to Garth?"

"Well if you would like to hear the answer without choking these kind, gentle, wolves then here it is." Winston said. "Kate and Garth aren't in love so they were able to convince Tony and I to let them split up so that they could be with the ones that they do love. Kate and Garth are also getting rid of the Pack Law that saws that Alphas and Omegas can't get married."

"Eve looked at the four wolves and asked, "So let me get this straight. Kate you fell in love with Humphrey, and Garth you fell in love with Lilly?"

Garth and Humphrey both looked at Eve and said at the exact same time, "Yes Ma'am."

"Well Winston lets go back to our den it is starting to get late." Eve said as she turned around and started to head out of the den.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute; I'll come around sometime tomorrow to see how you four are doing." Winston said as he started to follow after Eve.

"Thank you dad, for talking to Tony, it means a lot to all of us." Kate said to her father.

"Your're welcome sweetie." Winston responded.

**Finally the moment you have all been waiting for has come. The moment when Winston tells the wolves the decision that he and Tony have come up with has come. This chapter was really fun to write because it really got me thinking about how things are going to go in the next few chapters. I am grateful for all of the people that have read this so far and I get excited to see that I am starting to get more reviews. I used to be getting one review for each chapter and now I am starting to get a few more. I am looking forwards to seeing that number go up. I am glad that all of you have positive things to say about this story, it means a lot to me. It also means that my writing is slowly getting better. Well I am going to start working on my next chapter. Read, Review, and enjoy.**

**I would have gotten this out to you the day before, but as I mentioned I have limited internet access ant home now. Right when I was about to upload this chapter my parents turned the wireless receivers off. Well it looks like I am a day behind now on my updating.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Search for Love

Chapter 7: Some Relaxation Time

Winston walked off to go to his and his mate's den, leaving the four wolves to themselves. The wolves looked at each other satisfied with what Winston had told them.

Humphrey smiled and said, "We can finally be with the ones that we love."

"Yeah we can, but I wonder how much time Garth has before he has to get married?" Kate asked looking at Garth.

Garth looked at everybody and said, "I don't think that you will have to worry about that."

Everyone looked at Garth with curiosity and at the same time asked, "Why not?"

"Well, Lilly you have been there for me when I needed help with my howl and I loved you ever since. I want to know if you would like to be with me for the rest of our lives. Lilly will you marry me?" Garth asked with hope in his eyes.

"Oh Garth, of course I will marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the one of the most caring wolves that I have ever had the pleasure to know." Lilly said with a tear in her eye.

"Isn't that sweet." Kate said watching the two say their love for each other.

Humphrey started to yawn remembering that it was late and said, "It's getting late; we should all go to our dens and go to sleep."

"Yeah we should, and Humphrey I am going to sleep with you in your den tonight." Kate said with a smile on her face.

Humphrey smiled back and responded with, "Ok, well I guess that means Garth and Lilly are going to sleep in this den." Humphrey looked at Garth and Lilly and they gave him a nod to let him know that they are going to stay here. "Let's head back to my den Kate."

"Ok Humphrey, bye Garth, bye Lilly I will see you guys later." Kate said, exiting the den.

Garth and Lilly both said their goodbye as they went to go lie down next to each other in their new den. Humphrey and Kate started to head off towards Humphrey's den and they noticed all of the stars out.

Kate looked up and said, "Humphrey the stars, they look so beautiful."

Hearing Kate say this caused Humphrey to look up and see all of the stars above them. "You're right Kate, they are beautiful, but they are not as beautiful as you. Kate began to blush and Humphrey noticed it and chuckled.

Kate heard Humphrey chuckle and she asked, "What's so funny?"

"You are blushing and it makes you look even cuter than you do now." Humphrey admitted as he started to blush too.

"Thanks Humphrey, but you look cute when you blush; when you blush you look really shy. You look like a pup when you blush." Kate said.

Humphrey and Kate shared a laugh for a little bit and they finally reached Humphrey's den. Kate loved that his den's entrance looked out into a pond, she loved the view. On the other side of the pool was the mountain that Kate saw in her dream. She absolutely loved that dream and she wants to make it a reality. She wants to have a life with him; she wants to start a family with him.

Humphrey started to lie down and said, "You can sleep anywhere that you want."

"Oh really now, so does that mean I can sleep right here?" Kate asked as she moved right up against Humphrey and curled her body against his.

"Yes, you can even sleep right there." Humphrey said as they started to drift off into a good night's sleep.

Humphrey began to stir and opened his eyes to see that Kate was still sleeping. He decided not to move because he might wake her up. He sat there watching Kate sleep, she was lying right next to him so he could feel her warm fur against his and it made him relax. He waited for about five minutes, and then Kate opened her eyes to see that Humphrey was looking at her. She started to get up and stretch.

After Kate finished her stretching she said, "Good morning Humphrey, did you sleep well?"

Humphrey got up and did some stretching too then answered, "Yeah I slept great, and I only slept so well because you were sleeping next to me." Humphrey got up and gave Kate a quick little kiss. "How did you sleep?"

Kate giggled from the kiss that Humphrey gave her and said, "I slept great too, your fur is so warm, it kept me asleep last night and all I could smell was your scent, so all I could think about was you when I was sleeping."

Humphrey smiled at what she had said and asked, "What do you want to do today?"

Kate thought about this for a moment and said, "I don't know, wait lets go over to Garth and Lilly's den and see what they are doing."

"Ok, sounds good to me lets go." Humphrey said excited that they were getting to spend time together; he didn't really care what he and Kate did as long as they were together.

They didn't say a word on their way over to Garth and Lilly's den. It took them a few minutes to get to the den and they walked up to the den seeing Garth and Lilly talk about what they should do that day.

Garth and Lilly didn't even notice Kate and Humphrey enter the den and Lilly said, "Let's go see what Kate and Humphrey are doing today."

"Ok let's go." Garth said, as he and Lilly turned around to see Humphrey and Kate behind them. "Ahhhh, you scared me." Garth said with a smile on his face. "So what are you two doing over here?" Garth asked.

"We are over here to see if you guys wanted to anything today." Kate answered, "We don't really have anything to do today so we wanted to see if you two wanted to do anything."

"Well as you probably heard Garth and I were about to head over to your guy's den because we don't know what to do either." Lilly said. "I have an idea why don't we tell each other when we first started to have feeling for each other. Lilly suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Humphrey said to Lilly. "Who will go first though?"

"I've got an idea." Said Lilly with excitement in her voice. "You three line up in a random order and I will cover my eyes with my paw and randomly point to one of you. The one that I am pointing at will go first. Garth, Humphrey, and Kate all lined up in a random order and Lilly covered her eyes with her paw and pointed right at Humphrey. "Looks like you are going first Humphrey."

"Umm, I first started to have a crush on Kate on the first day that I got to this pack. Winston brought me into his den and when I woke up I saw Kate lying down next to me. I thought that she was beautiful. I introduced myself then she introduced herself. After that we went outside and started to chase after each other. We played with each other every day since then until Kate had to go to Alpha school. When hunters shot Kate and I with tranquilizers and shipped us off to Idaho I developed even more feelings for her and was able to say in my mind that I love her. We howled together on a train that was taking us back to Jasper and I didn't say I love you to her and I saw Kate and Garth get married. When I saw them get married it made me heartbroken." Humphrey told the three wolves. "That is about most of what I have to say about that it is not all of it, but it is most of it. Okay now you three get in a line and I am going to get to pick."

The three wolves did what they were told and they got up in a line and Humphrey pointed right at Garth. Garth got up and sat in front of everyone and said, "Well, I first started to develop feelings for Lilly after the two of you were shipped off." Garth pointed at Humphrey and Kate, and then he continued. "Lilly wanted to spend some time together and we started to talk and have fun. She decided to help me improve my howl because of how horrendously terrible it was. I started to like hanging out with Lilly and after a few more times of her helping me with my howl I started to fall in love with her. I started to think about how beautiful she is and how funny she is. She was there for me and I never had anyone like that in my life before. My father wants me to be happy but he is always doing something and he never is really there when I need him to be. I spent all of my time with Lilly as you two were away and I was extremely happy for the first time of my life." Lilly, hearing Garth say that she made him happy for the first time made her blush and waited for him to continue his story. "When you two came back and my father made us get married I was worried that Lilly and I were never going to be able to be together at all. I am glad that this all worked out in the end." Garth concluded. "Okay Humphrey you stand out to the side so that it is only the girls that are in the line."

Humphrey did as he and he stood off to the side and Garth covered his eyes with his paw and pointed directly at Kate. Kate got up and said, "I first started to have feelings for Humphrey on the same day that Humphrey began to develop feelings for me. I was waiting for him to wake up and I thought that he looks really cute when he sleeps. I wanted him to wake up so that I could see his eyes and know what his name was. I also wanted someone to be able to play with during the day. When he woke up I saw his beautiful eyes and I fell in love with them, I couldn't stop staring into them. Like Humphrey said we went outside of my parent's den and we went outside to go and play. When we were in Idaho I started to fall in love with him, to you Humphrey it might have seemed like I only wanted to hurry up and get back to Jasper Park; in my heart though I didn't want our little adventure to end because I wanted to spend some more time with you." Kate said. She looked over at Humphrey and smiled. "The wedding is something that I didn't want to go through, I only went through with it so that the two packs would not go to war and everyone would be at peace with each other. The good things that came out of the marriage were that I became friends with Garth, we were able to get rid of the Pack Law, and now we can all be with the ones that we love." Kate ended strong causing the wolves to look up at her with smiles on their faces. "Okay Lilly, you are the only one that is left so now it is your turn.

Lilly stood up and faced the three wolves and started, "Well when you two were on your way to Idaho, I started to spend some time with Garth, because I thought that he was really handsome." Hearing this made Garth blush madly. "I heard his howl and I thought that it was really suckish, no offence to you Garth. I wanted to help you with your howl so that you wouldn't sound terrible and I wanted to spend as much time as I possibly could with you. I was saying some funny things so that you would lighten up a bit and I was happy to Garth smile and laugh and have some fun. Those days that we first started to get to know each other were some of the best days of my life." Lilly said looking at Garth. "That was when I fell in love with Garth, when Garth married you Kate, I got depressed, but I don't think I got as depressed as Humphrey did because I saw him run towards the river and I think he slept there that night. Lilly concluded.

"Yeah I did sleep by the river that night." Humphrey said to Lilly.

Kate looked at everyone and said, "That was fun, what do you guys want to do now?"

**I think right there is a good place to pause. I think that writing anymore in this chapter would have been a little too much. I am extremely tired right now and sore because of Raider Team practice. I will start to work on my next chapter on 1/12/12 during some of my classes. Lol, I think that this chapter turned out better than I thought it would because I was seriously running out of ideas for this chapter. So please read, review, and enjoy. Tell me what you think about the story so far. I'll update in maybe a day or two.** **If you guys notice any big mistakes in my work please tell me, thank you for the people that notice my mistakes.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Search for Love

Chapter 8: Log sledding!

"That was fun, what do you guys want to do now?" Kate said to the group. They all sat there for a minute thinking. No one could come up with any ideas.

Finally after a few more minutes of thinking Humphrey had an idea and said, "We can all go log sledding." Humphrey looked at everyone to hear what they were going to say.

Everyone thought about it for a minute and Garth said, "Sure, it sounds like fun."

They all got up and got out of the den. "We can use the sleds that I have by my den." Humphrey said to the group as they headed off towards his den.

Kate was thinking about Garth proposing to Kate and was wondering when Humphrey would propose. Kate chuckled to herself, "Maybe Humphrey's afraid of commitment." She remembered the dream that she had when she saw Humphrey play with his son; she loved that dream and hoped that one day it would become a reality. "He is going to be a good father one day. He is perfect with pups and he really cares for people." Kate was thinking to herself again and before she knew it they already reached Humphrey's den.

Humphrey went by a few bushes next to the entrance to the den and pulled out a couple of sleds long enough to hold two wolves on it. Humphrey dragged the sleds next to everyone and asked, "Who is riding with whom?"

Garth spoke up and said, "Why don't we do this, you and me on the first run, with Kate and Lilly riding together, and Lilly and I on the second against you and Kate."

"It sounds good to me." Lilly said getting excited that they are going to go log sledding, she was happy that it was going to be a race since Garth said against when he was saying who was going to be partnered up with.

Humphrey looked out at the really big hill that was on the other side of the pond that was across from his den. "Ok everyone listen up, we are going to the top of that hill over there." Humphrey said pointing at the hill outside of his den. "We are going to slide down and dodge everything that could make you crash the sled, do not stop when you get close to the water the wolf that is front will pull up on the front of the sled so that when you hit the water you skid and don't go flying in the water face first." Humphrey explained. They all nodded and headed out of the den.

Garth had an idea and he pulled Humphrey aside, "Hey instead of going around the pond we should use the sled and paddle across it, it might save some time."

Humphrey thought about this and said, "Yeah that is a good idea, we shouldn't tell the girls and make them go all the way around the pond, they will be surprised to see us at the top of the hill first."

Kate and Lilly were going around the pond and talking. Kate asked to Lilly, "So when do you think that you and Garth are going to have the wedding?"

"Oh I don't know." Lilly said, "You and Garth still have to make the announcement that the Pack Law is no longer being enforced and that you two are no longer married."

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot that we still have to tell the pack." Kate said to Lilly.

Meanwhile the boys were starting to paddle out to the other side of the water, when Garth put his paw in the water to paddle he said, "Man this water is cold; it would suck if someone were to try to swim in this."

Humphrey agreed and said, "For some reason this water is never really warm, even when the sun has been shining for a long time like today." Humphrey was right, it was a good 80 degrees outside and the water was still cold.

"These last few days have seemed really surreal haven't they?" Lilly asked to Kate.

"Yeah, in the last few days Humphrey and I spoke our love to each other, Garth and I have gotten rid of the Pack Law and got "divorced", and you and Garth are now getting married." Kate recalled.

"I never thought that this was going to be the week that someone would propose to me." Lilly said blushing, her white fur made it easy to see her turn red.

They finally made it to the base of the hill and looked around to see if they could find the boys. Kate looked around and asked, "Where do you think they are?"

Lilly looked around and said, "Well, they might be near the top of the hill already."

"There is no way that they could have already made it to the top of the hill." Kate said.

"Well if you look right there, there're some muddy paw prints." Lilly noticed and pointed to the prints.

"Oh my god, they cheated, they went through the water to get to the other side faster." Kate said in disbelief. "Well I guess you are right, they are probably already at the top laughing that they didn't have to go all the way around."

Kate was right about what she had said because Garth and Humphrey were at the top of the hill laughing. They were laughing at the fact that they got to the top of the hill in about three minutes and the girls are still coming up the hill and it was already going on five minutes. Garth stopped laughing and noticed that they had a great view from where they were at. A few minutes later Kate and Lilly both came up the hill dragging the sled behind them.

They plopped the sled down facing the direction that they were going to go down. "It took you two long enough." Garth said laughing a little.

"Yeah, well we decided to go around instead of going through the pond." Lilly said sternly causing both Humphrey and Garth to stop laughing.

"Well let's start this thing" Humphrey said as everyone got in position on their sleds. "Three, two, one, go." Humphrey shouted as they started to go down the hill at a fast speed. Humphrey was in front of Garth so he was yelling out the directions that they had to learn in. "Right, Left, another left, right again." Humphrey yelled.

In the sled with Kate and Lilly, Lilly was in front of Kate and she was calling out the commands. "Right, left, right, sharp left." They barely avoided hitting a tree that time. They were neck and neck with the boys and they were coming close to the bottom of the hill.

They came to the end of the hill and they were coming close to the water, Humphrey began to pull the sled up, but a small rock got under the sled and it sent Garth and Humphrey going airborne while their sled just stopped. Kate and Lilly saw the boys get launched and couldn't help but laugh. Lilly wasn't paying attention so she didn't even get to pull the sled up a little. They hit a rock and instead of getting launched in the air like Garth and Humphrey they shot out of the sled and started to skid across the water. Right when the girls hit the water Garth and Humphrey fell into the water and made a very large splash.

Garth was the first one to emerge from the water and yelled, "Ahhhh it is s-so c-cold" Garth was followed by Kate, Humphrey, and then finally Lilly. They all swam back to the side of the pond that was close to Humphrey's den.

"Wow that was fun, but it was a little too wet." Lilly said trying to dry her fur off a little bit.

"Yeah agreed." Kate said, doing the same.

"I think that I am a little too cold to go down that hill again." Garth said as he was shivering a little bit.

"Yeah, m-me t-too." Humphrey managed to stutter out.

They all got inside Humphrey's den and noticed that it was already noon. "Hey you two should tell the pack the news today" Humphrey said to Kate and Garth. "Everyone should be at the feeding grounds now, so you can just get everyone's attention and tell them."

Kate looked at Garth and said, "Yeah we need to tell the pack today."

Garth nodded and all four of them started to head out towards the feeding grounds.

**I don't have much to say about his chapter besides I was going to write it with the last chapter, but then I thought that the chapter would just be too long. I will try to update soon, I will have my internet access over the weekend so I might post maybe twice or three times it all just depends. Well review, review, review and good night.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Search for Love

Chapter 9: Time to tell the Pack

** Sorry for not updating in a while, I had a lot of stuff that I had to do. That's all I have to say for now, but enjoy.**

Garth, Lilly, Kate, and Humphrey were all on their way to the feeding grounds so that they can tell the pack the news. They were half way there when Garth got worried, "How do you think the pack is going to react when we tell them the news?"

"I don't know, but as long as fighting does not happen it doesn't really matter." Kate said.

"Yeah I guess you are right, I mean, they could not react bad over this. If my father did not get mad over it, then I bet the rest of the pack won't get mad either." Garth said relaxing just a little bit.

They were arriving at the feeding grounds and they noticed that everyone was there, just as they hoped. Kate and Garth found a large rock and stood on it.

"Everyone can we have your attention please." Kate said as the entire pack looked up at them. "We are here to inform you that the Pack Law that bans Alphas and Omegas from becoming mates is no more, Alphas and Omegas can now wed if they please." The pack started to murmur to each other.

"This happened a couple of days ago, and we thought that now would be a good time to tell you. There is also some more news. Kate and I are no longer married, but the packs will stay together as one." Garth explained to the crowd of wolves below him.

"What? If you and Kate are not married now then who will be in charge of the packs?" a wolf from the crowd asked.

"Well that leads to something else that we wanted to say to you. Lilly and I are getting married, so when we get married we will be in charge and when Kate gets married, maybe to Humphrey then she and her mate will share the power with us."

All of the wolves in the pack looked at them with curiosity in their eyes, but they did not really react badly to the news, and that was good for Garth. Garth did spot a couple of wolves that did not look happy but he wasn't worried about them. He was just happy that there wasn't any kind of riot starting.

After they had announced the news to the pack they all finished their meals and they went back to their dens. "That went smoother than I thought it would." Humphrey said.

"Yeah, but it is good that nobody did anything stupid because of the news. Now we can all be together without any complications." Kate said.

Lilly was thinking and she wanted to ask Garth something, "Hey Garth, when are we going to have the wedding?"

Garth smiled and asked, "When would you like to have the wedding?"

"Oh, I don't know, soon." Lilly replied.

"Well then, is tomorrow soon enough for you?" Garth said smiling.

Lilly smiled and tackled Garth to the ground and rubbed her nose on his, "Tomorrow would be perfect." Garth and Lilly got up and walked over to Kate and Humphrey.

"What did you two talk about?" Humphrey asked.

"Well we were talking about the day that we want to have the wedding on, and we picked tomorrow." Garth answered.

"Well Garth, we should go see my dad so that he can wed the two of you tomorrow." Kate said.

"Sounds like a plan." Garth said to Kate.

Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth headed out towards Winston's den to go ask him if Garth and Lilly can have their wedding tomorrow. After a little while they all made it to Kate's parent's den and they saw Winston and Eve in there.

"Hey mom, hey dad. Garth and I have something that we would like to ask you." Lilly said to her parents.

"Yes, what is it?" Winston said as he and Eve walked up to the wolves.

"Um, Winston sir, we would like to know if Lilly and I could get married tomorrow, and if we could keep it private, only let family attend." Garth said with Lilly smiling.

Winston and Eve talked about it for a little while about it. "Garth, it will be okay for you and Lilly to get married tomorrow, just remember that the moment that you two wed you two will become the new pack leaders until Kate gets married, then you will have to share power." Winston said to Garth.

"Yes, and if you hurt my daughter in any way I will rip your throat out and you won't even have the chance to scream." Eve said looking at Garth making sure that he understood.

Garth had wide eyes but he said he will protect Lilly and won't do anything to harm her. Garth smiled and looked at Lilly and said, "Looks like we are going to become mates tomorrow" Lilly smiled and gave Garth a kiss.

"Looks like it." Lilly said to Garth, happy that she is going to finally become mates to the wolf that she loves.

**Ok I'm sorry for not updating in so long. I have a lot of school work that I had to do, a lot of other stuff has been happening too. Once again I'm sorry for the late update and the short chapter. Read, review, and enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notice Please Read

Hey I am official calling this story completed. Yeah it has been over a year ago when this was last updated but i lost interest in writing this story. However another reason why i stopped is because i lost my account info. Well you can see that i found it and that i would like you guys to check out my new account. The account name is Trasting and the Story that i am currently writing is called Rito's Love for Her. This story is a To Love-Ru Darkness Fic and i would like you guys to check it out please.


End file.
